Brave Episode 49
The forty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. Summary Featured Card Hawk-Breaker Matches Dan vs. Barone (Part 1) Turn 1 (Dan) - He summons Morgesaurus at LV1. Turn 2 (Barone) - He summons Northernbeard at LV2. Turn 3 (Dan) - He increase the level of Morgesaurus to LV2. He also summons Nijinoko at LV1. Turn 4 (Barone) - He deploys The Light Sacred Sword at LV1. Turn 5 (Dan) - He uses Starry Draw. With its (Main) effect, he adds The ShineDragon Shine-Blazer to his hand, the other cards are discarded. Turn 6 (Barone) - He uses Life Charge. With its (Flash) effect, he destroys Northernbeard, and moved 3 cores from void to his reserve. He also deploys The Dark Sacred Sword at LV2. Turn 7 (Dan) - He summons The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. To ensure the cost, Morgesaurus and Nijinoko are destroyed. - He attacks with The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize. Barone takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 8 (Barone) - He summons The CancerBushin Cancerd at LV2. Turn 9 (Dan) - He increase the level of The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize to LV3. He also uses Brave Draw. With its (Main) effect, he draws 2 card, then reveal the top three cards of his deck (which is Tres-Beluga, The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus, and The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon) and adds Tres-Beluga to his hand, the other cards are returned the top of his deck under his choice. (He put Dragonic-Taurus on the top of Sagitto-Apollodragon, for the next turn combo.) Turn 10 (Barone) - He decreases the level of The Dark Sacred Sword to LV1. He also summons The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze at LV1. Turn 11 (Dan) - He decreases the level of The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize to LV1. He also summons two Bladra at LV1, and The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus at LV1. With The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize's effect, he reveal a card from the top of his deck, and because The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon is a spirit, it can be summoned with no cost. To ensure the cost of LV1, one Bladra are destroyed. Turn 12 (Barone) - He decreases the level of The CancerBushin Cancerd to LV1. He also summons The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo at LV2. After that, He increases the level of The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze to LV2. - He attacks with The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo. Dan takes a life, 4 lives remain. He also attacks with The CancerBushin Cancerd. Dan takes a life, 3 lives remain. -With The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo's effect, when an Galaxian spirit is exhausted, it is refreshed. Then he attacks with The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo for the second time. With The CancerBushin Cancerd's effect, Dan have to block with 2 spirits in order to block this attack. Dan blocked with Bladra and The MagicalPrincessDeity Geraldy. Barone chose to battle with The MagicalPrincessDeity Geraldy. - Dan uses Silent Lock. With its (Flash) effect, when an non-braved spirit's battle is over, the attack step is over. To ensure the cost, Bladra and The MagicalPrincessDeity Geraldy are both destroyed. Turn 13 (Dan) - He summons The BattleDragon Elginius at LV1. He also increases the level of The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus and The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon to LV3. - He attacks with The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon. With its (Your Attack Step) effect, he target attacks The CancerBushin Cancerd. In result, The CancerBushin Cancerd is destroyed compared by BP. The battle was continued through the next episode. Cards Used 'Red' BS12-074 - Starry Draw BS12-X01 - The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus BS13-050 - The ShineDragon Shine-Blazer BS13-X01 - The ShineCentaurusDeity Sagitto-Apollodragon SD03-001 - Bladra SD03-003 - Morgesaurus SD03-015 - Brave Draw 'Purple' BS11-064 - The Dark Sacred Sword BS13-X02 - The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze 'Green' BS10-105 - Life Charge BS10-X03 - The CancerBushin Cancerd 'White' BS10-033 - Northernbeard BS12-068 - The Light Sacred Sword BS13-X04 - The MachineLionDeity Strikewurm-Leo 'Yellow' BS11-033 - Nijinoko BS11-X05 - The MagicalTwinsDeity Geminize 'Blue' BS13-060 - Tres-Beluga SD03-007 - The BattleDragon Elginius Cast *Dan Bashin - Fuyuka Oura *Mai Shinomiya- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Youth Glynnhorn- Tetsuya Kakihara *Plym Machina- Kanae Ito *Barone- Daisuke Namikawa *Duc- Kenji Hamada *Izaz- Kenichi Suzumura *Zolder- Takahiro Sakurai *Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Kazan- Kenji Nomura *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Stella- Satsuki Yukino *Angers- Yukana *En- Yu Shimamura *Fant- Aya Endo *Rugain- Yoshitsugu Matsuoka * Flora- Youko Honda *Eolus- Kenta Miyake *Gaspard- Daisuke Hirakawa *Shima- Naomi Shindoh *Narration- Junichi Suwabe Main Staff Trivia Category:Episodes: Brave